


One Or Two Things About Love

by R R Hand (UndergroundCry)



Series: Devil May Cry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 4am poetru, Depression, Forbidden Love, Love, Poems, Poetry, Romance, Sad, drunk, life - Freeform, poem, poets, soul, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/R%20R%20Hand
Summary: {i.i don't know what is lovei don't know what my motherand my father and my family meanwhen they say that they love me}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, as I said in the tags, this is mostly my writing scape route. It's a bunch of depressing poetry, be warned.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**i.** i don't know what is love  
i don't know what my mother  
and my father and my family mean  
when they say that they _love me_

**ii.** should i _feel bad_ for saying it  
out of obligation? of necessity?  
should i feel bad for not having  
the slightest idea what they feel?

**iii.** because all i would do for  
those whom i should love  
i would do for a _perfect_ stranger  
out of the need of being a decent person 

**iv** **.** i have always loved my mother  
because people told that is what i should do  
she has been there since the beginning and  
she is blood of my blood, but what does it _mean_?

**v.** what should i feel for one that i love?  
what is this "ache in the chest"  
and this "trembling hands" and this  
"butterflies in the stomach" you _speak_ of?

**vi.** i don't know what love is  
and i think i _never_ will know  
because how can i identify it  
if i don't know what it is?

**vii.** what kind of exotic bird or  
animal or bacteria transmits it?  
people say that it comes and goes  
does it mean it is like a _disease_?

**viii.** should i be worried?  
of catching it? or not catching it?  
should i _want_ to love someone so hard  
that i can barely think straight?

**ix.** because i read all about love  
and i wrote all about love  
but i don't think that what i read  
has place in _real life_

**x.** _how can you_ call it eternal  
if all life is temporary?  
how can you say you're devoted  
if you will always put yourself first?

**xi.** maybe that is what i don't  
understand about the thing called "love"  
how can someone "love" me if  
i can _barely_ look myself in the mirror?

**xii.** i think that the most important  
thing about this thing called "love"  
is that _it was not_ meant for broken and  
blood-stained souls like me.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
>  
> 
> [\+ tumblr](undergroundcry.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ tumblr #2](theartofthebooks.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ tumblr #3](beautifulquotesnbeautifulthings.tumblr.com)  
> [\+ twitter](https://twitter.com/UndergroundCry)  
> 


End file.
